Destiny
by Reem
Summary: Ryo's destiny is changing everything in his life. how will he deal with it? find out by reading it ^-^ please review! Chapter five is up!
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: I do not own Digimon. I only own one character and that is Terri. You will find out who she is when you read so don't ask ^_~  
  
Chapter one  
  
Ryo's Depression  
  
  
  
"No! I will not!" Shouted the green eyed girl with long brown hair as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Terri, please just do what I tell you. I don't want you to get hurt or confused." The boy's blue eyes filled with tears as well.  
  
"Ryo…You can't go by your self, you need my help, my support, my love most of all. I don't know what I'd do with out you…"  
  
Terri looked down at her white high heeled boots as tears dropped onto the dirt beneath her, "The last thing I want right now is more fighting."  
  
"I'll be ok…don't worry about me; I'll send you an email when I get there. Tai and Ken will take care of you."  
  
Terri nodded slowly; she walked up to him soothing Ryo's spiked light brown hair. She looked into his big blue eyes and smiled. She kissed him lovingly. Terri started to cry and pulled away but Ryo held her by the arm, "I'm sorry…" He muttered to her sadly, Terri shook her head slowly. "Just go Ryo. Don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
Ryo nodded sadly and stretched out his arm making colorful swirls and turning it into a portal. Ryo looked at her smiling a little, "Bye. I love you."  
  
He jumped into the portal as it disappeared into thin air…  
  
A year later…  
  
"Takato, where did you go?" asked Guillmon as he searched through the woods. He was a red dinosaur like digimon with the cutest voice you've ever heard. He and Takato (His human partner) were playing a little game of hide and seek. Takato was hiding behind a tree snickering to his self as he watched Guillmon look around clueless.  
  
"Takato?" A voice disturbed his short giggles every time Guillmon got closer and turned away. He looked from where he was sitting and saw Ryo standing right in front of him.  
  
He was looking at him awkwardly, "Um, Takato what are you doing?"  
  
"Shh!" Takato demanded as he pulled Ryo to his side, "I'm playing hide and seek with Guillmon." He whispered to him grinning.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes, but then he remembered something he didn't want to remember because it hurts too much to think about. He looked away from Takato into the wood and saw a girl about his age with long brown hair and green eyes. He watched her as she grinned at him, "Try and get me!" She giggled and ran off into the woods. Ryo was about to go after her but realized she disappeared. He stayed in his spot looking towards the tall big trees. "Ryo?"  
  
Ryo shook his head and looked at Takato, "Huh? What?"  
  
He realized Guillmon standing beside him, "Oh he found you already?" Ryo grinned.  
  
"Nah, I didn't find him, I heard him giggling behind a tree." Guillmon said cutely.  
  
Ryo shook his head and grinned at them, "Laughing always brings trouble, especially when it comes from you Takato."  
  
Takato ignored that remark, "Hey, Ryo what were you thinking about a second ago. It's like you were in your own world." Takato asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just remembering the old times between me and my-err-friend"  
  
"Friend eh? Is she your girlfriend?" Takato made little kissing sounds with his mouth as Guillmon laughed by his side.  
  
"Hey! Quit it!" Ryo shouted angrily, "Don't joke about that!"  
  
Takato looked at him wide eyed, "Sorry Ryo I was just joking you know…" He told him backing away with Guillmon by his side.  
  
"Oh-right-I'm sorry." Ryo apologized.  
  
Takato walked over to Guillmon's hide out where he saw Henry leaning against a tree looking at Terriermon grinning. Takato sighed as he sat down next to his digimon in front of his hide out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Henry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Ryo has been acting strange."  
  
"I thought nothing was wrong." Terriermon joked.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"What? It was just a simple compliment."  
  
Henry sighed, he looked at Takato with worried eyes, "Yeah I know. You know what I noticed? He was disappearing." Henry told him mysteriously.  
  
"Disappearing? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, his arm was fading. It stopped though when I said hi to him."  
  
"That's weird. Do you think it has anything to do with digital world?"  
  
"Maybe… I think it's also emotional though, because he's been depressed lately. And it's not everyday you see him depressed."  
  
"Yeah," Takato nodded seriously, "I think it's about a girl or something."  
  
"I guess…" Henry said uneasily, "You think it's Rika?"  
  
"Nah-they bicker too much."  
  
Henry looked at him with a slight grin on his face, "Exactly."  
  
"What?" Takato blushed a little, "Nah, it can't be… Can it?" Takato asked.  
  
He felt a great rush of jealousy pass through him. But why? It's not like he likes her or anything. Does he?  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah. Um I guess it could be Rika"  
  
Henry grinned. He knew Takato liked Rika he just never said anything about it. He knew Rika likes Takato by all the ways she acts around him too. But he's not one of those guys who rush people to do something, so he ignored the whole thing.  
  
All of a sudden Guillmon's eyes flashed yellow as he turned to face a specific direction. Takato looked at him curiously, "Guillmon?" He asked.  
  
"Something is coming. Something big," Guillmon said seriously, "We have to go to the digital world."  
  
Takato stood up looking the same direction as Guillmon, "Well-err-ok I'll call the rest."  
  
Meanwhile Ryo was walking slowly through the forest thinking quietly. His light brown hair fell onto his dark blue eyes. For some reason the gel wore off but he didn't care. He just walked silently thinking of all the good times he had with…Terri.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
"I have to go and save the other dimension. I told you that I have a destiny the minute we got together. Just like you and the rest."  
  
"You said you'll always be here for me. No matter what, why can't I go with you?"  
  
"It's too dangerous. Don't you dare try to follow me Terri, you'll get lost."  
  
Terri sighed and her eyes of sadness turned into eyes of madness, "Yeah ok…"  
  
Ryo held out his arms and started to walk over to her, "No, stay where you are! Don't you dare touch me!" Terri shouted angrily. But Ryo didn't listen to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to get free. She finally gave up and rested her arms on his chest and started to cry, "Why- why are you leaving me? After-all we've been through…" She said through her weeping.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Ryo sighed as he remembered this, he missed her so much. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. And tell her that everything is ok. He wondered whether she moved on or not. He knew he hasn't, she was the most precious person in his life, the most important person in his life, more important than his dad, and his friends. Ryo sighed again as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Ryo…" A soft and deep voice called out to him.  
  
Ryo jumped and turned around toward the voice. His eyes watered with tears as he saw a beautiful green eyed girl. She was wearing he baby blue tank top and white shorts. Her hair was long and wavy and was held back with a white and blue bandana. She wore gloves that showed her finger tips and diamonds were covering the little holes on each and every finger.  
  
Ryo looked at her passionately, "Terri…" He said in shock and happiness, he walked up to her and grabbed her arm gently to make sure she was real.  
  
"You're…real"  
  
Terri smiled at him, "Of course I am. I've missed you so much." Terri wrapped her arms around him closing her eyes.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Gennai-he transported me here. He told me there is trouble. And we are the only ones that can save the digital world."  
  
Ryo let go of her, "So, you're only here-because of Gennai?"  
  
Terri nodded slowly, "And-there is something I have to tell you-I've moved on Ryo. I found a new guy…"  
  
Ryo's eyes widened, "What?" he asked.  
  
He felt a rush of pain enter his blood streams. His eyes burned as tears fell from his eyes, he looked at her.  
  
"Who is he?" He tried to ask calmly.  
  
"You-you don't know him. His name is Will-he's a nice guy-I-"  
  
Ryo backed away from her, "I don't care if he's a nice guy, I waited for you for one whole year Terri. And you didn't? Wasn't our love true enough? Weren't we in love?" He asked as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Of course it was, but Ryo I haven't seen you in so long. I was in pain I needed somebody to comfort me. And than-Mimi's friend came along, and I sort of fell in love with him-try to understand Ryo."  
  
"Oh I understand," He said angrily, "You didn't love me enough, am I right? You were waiting until I left our world so you could go with another guy…" Ryo's voice was filled with anger but at the same time it was as calm as the wind.  
  
"Ryo-no-try to understand-I-"  
  
But Ryo ran away before Terri could finish her sentence, "Ryo!" She called after him as she followed him.  
  
Ryo kept on running; his eyes were filled with tears and pain. He didn't want to stop; he just wanted to run forever.  
  
He finally stopped and collapsed on his knees. When he opened his eyes, he looked around and found himself in front of Guillmon's hide out. He wiped his tears away. He stood up and made sure that no one was there, when he was sure no one had seen him. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes trying to relax,  
  
Terri stopped at where Ryo was, she looked around. But no one was there, she saw the little gray house that Guillmon usually hid in and went inside. There she saw Ryo sitting on the floor leaning his back against the wall. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was in pain. She saw the little tears the cornered his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise from deep inside, she turned around startled as she saw the little red dinosaur.  
  
"Aw how cute!" She squealed.  
  
"Um-who are you?"  
  
Ryo opened his eyes slowly and saw what was happening, he sighed, "Guillmon- this is-err-my friend from the other dimension I told you about. Her name is Terri."  
  
"Hello, Terri. I'm Guillmon! You want some bread? Its fresh-Rika just stopped by and got me some because Takato couldn't." He explained to her as he stretched out his claw handing her his bread.  
  
"Um-no it's ok," she smiled at him, "Thanks for thinking of me though."  
  
She looked at Ryo, "I thought you said you were waiting for me. Who's Rika?"  
  
"Rika's my friend Terri." He said offended, "We are like brother and sister; we're no where near love."  
  
He stood up, "Let's not discuss this in front of Guillmon." He looked at Guillmon, "Do me a favor G, don't tell Takato about this."  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Takato's voice asked from behind them.  
  
Ryo and Terri jumped, "Takato!" Ryo said surprised. "Nothing, um this is Terri, my friend from the other dimension."  
  
Terri looked at Takato. She realized how his big amber eyes sparkled with joy and peace. He wasn't wearing his goggles so his brown hair spread all over his head making him look older than 12.  
  
"Hello Takato. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too Terri."  
  
Takato looked at Ryo, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Oh-I just wanted to-err-visit Guillmon."  
  
"Are you ok Ryo? You haven't been your self lately."  
  
"I wonder why…" He muttered to Terri, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What was that?" Takato asked.  
  
"I mean-yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired," he said smiling, "I have to go now. You can stay with Terri for a while if you want to…I hope she doesn't- err-do anything to you…" He gave Terri and nasty look from the corner of his eye and left.  
  
Takato looked at Terri, "Are you ok? What was that about?"  
  
"Oh-it's nothing. Everything will be alright."  
  
"Hey-do you think something big is going to happen-I mean since  
  
Ryo told me that you and him fought in battles together and stuff like that- "  
  
"Yeah, something big is going to happen. We have to go to the digital world. Hatred is spreading all over and we have to stop it. You're one of the tamers right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok cool. Um since I don't have a place to stay, is it ok if I stay here?"  
  
"What about Ryo's place?"  
  
"I-err-don't think Ryo is going to welcome me in his house right now-don't ask." She added seeing the expression on Takato's face.  
  
"Oh I see-well I would let you stay with me-but I don't what my parents will say." He paused a bit, "Well, ok you can come with me. You look older than me and all so I guess it would be ok."  
  
"How old are you?" Terri asked in admiration.  
  
"Oh. I'm 12 years old."  
  
"You look older than 12."  
  
Takato blushed, "Heh-thanks. Just let me check something with Guillmon. I'll be right back."  
  
Takato walked to the end of the darkness with Guillmon by his side. He came back a few minutes later and left with Terri toward his house. 


	2. The meeting

Chapter Two  
  
The meeting  
  
  
  
The next morning, Takato woke wide awake. He couldn't sleep for some reason. He knew something was going on in the digital world that wasn't good. It was something evil and unforgiving. He sat up on his bed taking his sheets off him. He saw Terri sleeping peacefully on the floor; he stepped over her and opened the door. The fresh bread filled his nostrils; he went downstairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Mom."  
  
"Good morning Takato." She greeted back as Takato gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm making fresh bread honey, especially for you and Terri, so don't leave before breakfast."  
  
"I'll try mom."  
  
Takato walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. He filled it with water and went back upstairs. He found Terri sitting up rubbing her eyes. Her green eyes widened as she saw him enter the room.  
  
"Good morning!" Takato greeted cheerfully, "Here's some water, and mom is making us bread and butter."  
  
"That's great-Hey Takato, could I use your phone?"  
  
"Um-sure-I guess. It's downstairs in the kitchen."  
  
"Great," Terri smiled at him cheerfully.  
  
Terri stood up revealing her sparkling white night gown, her hair spread down all the way down her back. Takato looked at her thunderstruck, as she left his room.  
  
Terri picked up the speaker, and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" A muffled voice that sounded like Ryo's answered.  
  
"Hi-Ryo-please, don't hang up." She urged him.  
  
Ryo sighed, "What is it Terri?"  
  
"We have to talk about this. About the evil that's happening, can we meet somewhere? With all the other tamers?"  
  
"Ok, I guess that'll be alright. Let's all just meet at Guillmon's hide out."  
  
"Thanks Ryo."  
  
"Don't push it Terri."  
  
Terri sighed and hung up the phone. She turned around to see Takato's mom standing in front of her.  
  
She jumped in shock, "Mrs. Matsuki! Hello-Hi-I was just calling my friend-I hope that's ok." She asked nervously.  
  
"Sure. Breakfast is ready in a few minutes, hope you like it." She told her as she left the kitchen into the dinning table.  
  
Terri sighed in relief and went upstairs to change her clothes…  
  
Takato and his parents were already sitting on the table, waiting for Terri to come down.  
  
"Come on honey, I mean I'm getting hungry." Mr. Matsouki complained to his wife.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Terri entered the room and bowed respectfully as her hair slid down her face. She raised her head back up and looked at the Matsuki's grinning shamefully. She was wearing a yellow spring dress. With yellow shoes and her hair was set freely.  
  
Takato looked at her smiling, "Its ok, come and join us Terri."  
  
Terri nodded and sat on a chair next to Takato; they ate and talked for an hour or so until they got bloated.  
  
Terri looked at Takato, "Um, we have to go."  
  
"Oh, right-thanks for breakfast mom see you this after noon."  
  
Takato and Terri left the house towards the park, where the rest stood there waiting for them.  
  
Terri look at five new faces, she smiled at all of them, "Hello, I'm Terri, Ryo's friend."  
  
"Hi, I'm Jeri," Jeri greeted happily, "That's Kenta." She pointed at the boy with blue hair and glasses, "Kazu." She nodded over to the brown spiked hair boy wearing a yellow hat, "Suzie, Henry's little sister, and Rika." She pointed at Rika and Suzie who were sitting underneath a tree relaxing.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. You guys are all wondering why you're here I bet?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Terri sat down as the rest followed her, "You look like you have magical powers. Do you?" Kenta asked.  
  
Terri laughed, "Nope, I'm an average girl. I came from the other dimension. You guys know about it right? Tai, Sora-"  
  
"Too bad they didn't end up together…" Kenta shook his head slowly.  
  
"Um yeah-" Terri said awkwardly, "Anyway, Gennai sent me here to help you guys defeat the hatred that's going on. I don't know how, but we have to go and stop it before it gets worse." Terri explained.  
  
Rika nodded slowly, "I'm ready…We'll stop this no matter what right Renamon?" Rika asked as Renamon appeared right beside her.  
  
"Right,"  
  
"I'm up for it I guess…" Henry confessed.  
  
"Me too" Terriermon agreed.  
  
"I'll go with Calumon even though I don't have any use in the digital world anymore." Jeri said grinning. She had lost her digimon Leomon three months ago. But she got over it after a few battles…  
  
"Kenta and I will go, if chummily here is going." Kazu said.  
  
"Hey! I didn't even agree yet!" Kenta complained.  
  
Gaurdromon snickered next to him, "You were going to say yes weren't you?"  
  
"Well yeah but-"  
  
"Stop complaining!" MarineAngemon complained.  
  
"I'm going, right Guillmon?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"I'm going too, right henwy?" asked Suzie as she tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"'Course,"  
  
Rika looked at Ryo who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, "Are you in Ryo?"  
  
Ryo sighed, "I guess…"  
  
Rika looked at him for a while; she noticed how cute he was and how sad he looked. What's wrong with him...? She thought to herself.  
  
She felt her face burning red, she looked away.  
  
Terri saw this and sighed, "Well, let's all meet at Ryo's house in two hours and we'll all go to the digital world."  
  
Everyone agreed and left their separate directions except for Rika and Ryo. Ryo walked into the woods slowly as Rika watched him.  
  
Rika followed him and finally realized how depressed he was. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Ryo?"  
  
Ryo turned around startled and smiled, "Hi Rika, what's up?"  
  
"What's wrong Ryo; you're not your usual annoying self."  
  
"You and me are close right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I can tell you anything right?"  
  
"Ryo…What's this all about?"  
  
"Rika, Terri used to be my girlfriend in the other dimension. I loved her so much and I still do. I found out that she didn't wait for me, she found a new guy while I was moping around over here…do you know how that feels?"  
  
"Oh, Ryo I'm so sorry, yeah I do. I felt sorry for myself because I didn't have a dad. I went to look for him, it turned out that he hated every single thing about me. You feel angry and just want to run away from it all, right?"  
  
Ryo lifted up his head and looked at Rika in shock, she really did know how she felt. "Yeah…"  
  
"Everything will be alright Ryo…"  
  
"This isn't fair, she found someone new. Now I think she's going for Takato. But he's too young for her…"  
  
"Takato?" Rika asked almost in jealousy.  
  
"Yeah why you like him too?" Ryo asked annoyed.  
  
"Of course not, why would I be wasting my time on that goggle head?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
Rika gave a slight smile and wrapped her arms around him lovingly just like Terri did once before, "Everything will be ok Ryo, besides you got your friends and family."  
  
Ryo put his arms around her too. All of a sudden he felt passion and love for Rika. His heart was beating fast, and his breath was getting shorter. He felt loved by her and he felt like he loved her too. Rika let go of him blushing a little, "I'll see you in a few hours Ryo. Don't worry if you need to talk about what ever bothers you, you can always come to me."  
  
Ryo smiled, "Thanks Rika…"  
  
Rika smiled back and left him in peace. Rika felt so confused, she always thought of Takato as a crush. Now she's in love with Ryo too. He's always been there for her in tough times and always made her happy, true he can be annoying sometimes, but that was only to protect her. Rika suddenly realized something. She's ending up to be just like her mother…  
  
Two hours passed by, and everyone met at Ryo's house. Jeri and Calumon sat on the bench in front of Ryo's building, as the other talked silently and what they will do. Ryo came down the steps looking down sadly. Jeri realized this; she stood up and looked at him, "You look so sad."  
  
Ryo looked at Jeri and faked a smile, "I'm ok Jeri…"  
  
Calumon jumped down to the floor, "You know, he looks just like you Jeri, when you were sad."  
  
"Don't even go there Calumon." Jeri snapped at him.  
  
"Hey, really it's ok. You don't have to worry about it. I'll be fine…" Ryo told them as he waved his hands in front of him grinning shyly.  
  
"If you say so," Jeri told him as she sat down on the grass beneath her.  
  
Ryo walked up to everyone else, "You guys ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded slowly, Ryo stretched out his arm as colorful swirls appeared. The portal turned into a big circle swirling around. Ryo let out a cry of pain; everyone looked at him in awe.  
  
"Hey-Ryo, are you ok?" Kazu asked.  
  
"I'm fine-come on guys go." He chocked out as drops of sweat slid down in his forehead, "I can't hold it for long. Come on Rika you go first."  
  
He looked at her patiently, "I'll stay here with you Ryo-Go Jeri."  
  
Jeri nodded and jumped into the portal with Calumon by her side.  
  
Ryo bent his head looking at his shoes as his whole body started to shake, "Come on hurry." Rika urged as Henry and Suzie jumped in along side their digimon.  
  
Kazu and Kenta jumped in with out complaint following Takato. Rika looked at Ryo, "is this normal?" she asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head slowly, Rika looked at Terri who watching them, "Come on! Ryo can't take much longer Terri."  
  
Terri's eyes filled with tears as she jumped in the portal. Rika and Renamon jumped in after her as Ryo followed letting his hand go and the portal closing. 


	3. Love and Hate

Author: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. If all of you guys are wondering who I am going to put together in my story, I'm not telling you. You'll find out sooner or later ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hate and Love  
  
  
  
"Whoaaaaaaaaa!" They all yelled as the portal sucked them in.  
  
"Now I know how a washing machine feels like!" Kazu echoed...  
  
Rika opened her eyes; she saw trees and the real world shining brightly above her. She blinked and sat up rubbing her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ryo lying on the floor next to here, she crawled up to him and shook him gently.  
  
"Ryo-wake up-are you ok?"  
  
Ryo groaned a little bit, he opened his eyes and looked at Rika, "Rika?"  
  
"You ok?" Rika asked calmly.  
  
Ryo sat up and rubbed his head, "I'm fine…I just have a headache"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"It's good that I have a headache?"  
  
"What? No I didn't say that, I-"  
  
"Cool it Rika, I know what you meant." He grinned at her.  
  
Rika glared at him, "Well thanks for making me blabber for nothing."  
  
The both heard something behind them; they both looked and saw Takato, Jeri, Terri, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, and Kenta.  
  
"Hey you two, glad your awake." Henry grinned at them.  
  
"Henry? How long have you guys been awake?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh, we just woke up."  
  
"And you didn't bother to wake us up?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Well, you see, you looked so cute sleeping there. So we decided to let you sleep for a while." Jeri smiled.  
  
"Cute?!" Rika asked bushing.  
  
Ryo didn't say anything, he just stood up and walked away.  
  
"Ryo?" Terri muttered to herself.  
  
Ryo turned around, "Come on guys, we better get going."  
  
"Uh-yeah-I guess," Kenta followed Ryo as he walked towards big cliffs and trees.  
  
Soon after that, they all followed behind quietly. Well sort of, Rika was yelling at Henry for not waking them up. Henry just grinned and didn't say anything.  
  
They walked for hours and they didn't find anything. Not one single digimon. The wind was blowing calmly, dust flying around. The digital world wasn't the same. It was sad somehow, the wind was whispering into their ears. And Rika didn't like it; it was like evil ruled the world.  
  
Suddenly, a great explosion happened right in front of them blowing Ryo and Kenta away.  
  
"No, Ryo! Kenta!" Terri yelled.  
  
They all ran over to them, "Are you ok?" Takato asked as he and Kazu helped Kenta up.  
  
Terri and Rika helped Ryo stand up, "Are you ok?" Terri and Rika asked him.  
  
Ryo let go of them, "Yeah-what was that?" He asked looking at the hole in the ground.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha!" A cold dark voice laughed.  
  
Devimon appeared, he looked different somehow, he had black stripes all over him.  
  
"Devimon!" They all shouted in fusion.  
  
"Hello, tamers."  
  
"What do you want?" Takato shouted.  
  
"The question here is, what do you want?"  
  
Terri glared at him, "It already happened didn't it?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Yes, it has. There is nothing you can do now. We rule the digital world, so all of you leave or you will suffer deeply."  
  
"We're not going to leave, till we gain love and peace in the digital world again!" Terri shouted at him.  
  
"It's too late little girl."  
  
"Little?" Terri's eyes twitched in anger, "I'll show you!"  
  
"Floramon!" Floramon appeared next to Terri, "Ready to digivolve?"  
  
Floramon nodded, "As always!"  
  
Floramon! Digivolve to……Lillymon!  
  
"Lillymon?" Kazu asked, "What happened to Kiwimon?"  
  
Lillymon span vigorously, when she stopped, they all realized she was blue covered with dark blue shades instead of pink.  
  
Everyone looked at Lillymon who was glaring at Devimon confused except for Ryo.  
  
"This isn't a regular Floramon." Terri explained, "This is Floramon of Peace, she digivolves into whatever I want to. I'm one of the digidestined of peace."  
  
Terri looked at Lillymon, "Come on Lills," she said calmly, "Let's show him who's little."  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted as the great big energy ball appeared and blasted from her flower staff.  
  
It hit Devimon, but it didn't seem to hurt him. He just laughed evilly, "That does nothing to me…Touch of Evil!" He shouted as the attack aimed towards Lillymon, Lillymon shot her flower cannon causing a huge explosion in the air.  
  
"Good job Lilly!"  
  
"Wow! I never knew Lillymons can be strong," Kazu said in admiration.  
  
Lillymon nodded proudly, "Hey! You're calling me weak!" She realized his insult.  
  
"Lillymon concentrate on your task! You can get him when this is over!" Terri yelled at her as she gave Kazu a nasty grin.  
  
Kazu backed away and hid behind Takato who was watching the battle.  
  
"Evil Wing!" Devimon yelled. But his attack wasn't aiming towards Lillymon it was aiming towards Rika  
  
"No!" Ryo shouted as he pushed Rika out of the way. The attack hit Ryo, "Ah!!"  
  
"Ryo!!" Rika shouted as she looked at him. Devimon disappeared with an evil laugh echoing through the air.  
  
They all ran towards Ryo who was lying on the floor unconscious, "We should get him to safety." Henry suggested.  
  
Takato and Henry carried Ryo and started to look for some where to rest. Rika and the rest followed behind them. 


	4. Ryo and Takato's confessions

Chapter Four  
  
Ryo and Takato's confessions  
  
  
  
Takato and Henry found a cave not too far where the battle occurred. They quickly set Ryo down and Henry started to check Ryo's pulse.  
  
Rika sat down by Ryo. Takato looked at her, his eyes filled with jealousy.  
  
"Are you ok Rika?" He asked her.  
  
Rika looked at him, and for the first time, tears slid down her cheeks, "He risked his life for me... this is my entire fault Takato."  
  
"No it isn't, it's never your fault Rika."  
  
Rika turned away her face and looked at Ryo, "He's ok Rika…" Henry assured her, "He needs bandages though to stop the bleeding, and a bowl of water."  
  
Kenta walked up to Henry, "I have toilet paper, will that do?"  
  
"Toilet paper?" Terri asked.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Yeah that will do I guess."  
  
"I'll go get a bowl of water from outside." Rika said.  
  
"Yeah me too…" Takato said as he stood up and left with Rika.  
  
They both walked quietly through the forest. It took them a while but they found a lake. They both sat on the bed of the river as Rika filled the bowl with water.  
  
"Rika?" Takato said blushing.  
  
Rika looked at him, "I have something to tell you…"  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I-I think that I like you…"  
  
Rika blushed, "I think that I like you too but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I-I'm confused Takato. It's like my heart is ripped into two pieces. One loves you and the other…well…the other loves Ryo…"  
  
"Oh." Takato bent his head blushing like mad, "Sorry…"  
  
"You don't have to be sorry Takato…there's nothing to be sorry about…" Rika lifted up his chin and kissed him gently on the mouth.  
  
Takato kissed back, they broke apart and Rika stood up, "We better get back…"  
  
Takato nodded, now feeling a little better and left with Rika back to the others.  
  
When they got back, Ryo was wrapped in bandages, his head, knee, and arm looked like they were hurt badly.  
  
Rika walked up to him, and gave Henry the bowl of water. Rika took off Ryo's bandana off his neck and put it in the water. She took it out and placed it on Ryo's burning head; she sighed deeply and sat on the floor next to him again. She glanced at Takato who was looking at her sadly. Rika looked at Ryo again and realized he was awake. No one noticed except for her, because they all left to sit outside and get fresh air.  
  
"Rika…" Ryo's voice was soar and sandy like, he could barely speak.  
  
"Hush, Ryo don't speak. You need to rest. "  
  
"I love you…" He whispered and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Rika's eyes widened, he loved her. Did she love him? Who did she love more though? All these questions went through her mind.  
  
She got closer to Ryo's head and kissed his lips, his lips were so soft and tender. His skin was soft like wool. Ryo moved his lips slowly and kissed Rika back. Rika pulled away, as a tear slid down her cheek. Ryo opened his eyes; he slowly stretched out his hand and wiped her tear away, "Don't cry Rika." He whispered slowly.  
  
Rika touched his hand as she felt warmth and love enter her heart. Now she knew who she loved more. How was she going to break it to Takato though? She loved him too, but she didn't feel the warmth and love when she kissed him. Her eyes watered with tears and Ryo sat up.  
  
"What are you doing? Lay down, you need to-"  
  
Ryo placed his hand on her lips, his eyes looked tired and in pain, "Why are you crying Rika?"  
  
"I-I'm so confused. I don't know what to do, I love you so much Ryo, and when ever I touch your skin I feel warmth and love. A feeling I didn't feel for Takato. I don't want to hurt his feelings."  
  
Ryo smiled a little, "He'll-understand…"  
  
Rika sighed; she looked towards the entrance of the cave and saw Takato standing there.  
  
"Takato!" She jumped up.  
  
Takato looked at her for a moment and left the cave in a rush…  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
Rika looked at Ryo; Ryo's looked down, "I'm sorry…"  
  
"Who are you?" asked a voice from behind them.  
  
Rika jumped again. She turned around and saw Gazimon standing staring at them.  
  
"Oh, sorry if we took your territory Gazimon. My friend is hurt-"  
  
But before she could finish her sentence, Gazimon threw a bolt of lightning at them. Luckily she dodged it. She grabbed Ryo and ran out of the cave… 


	5. Chaos

Chapter five  
  
Chaos  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kazu, come here for a second." Terri asked Kazu who was sitting near the fire.  
  
Kazu looked at her in fear, "What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to tell you something."  
  
"I can hear you just fine from here."  
  
Kenta and Henry laughed, "Kazu, she's not going to-" Henry got distracted by Takato who walked slowly towards them. He sat next to the fire near Jeri and Calumon.  
  
"Aw, now we have two sad boys." Calumon said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong Takato?" Terri asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Jeri looked at him; she laid her hand on his shoulder, "Is it Rika?"  
  
Takato looked at her, his eyes filled with tears, he closed them and shook his faking a smile, "No, it's nothing really."  
  
Rika ran out of the cave with Ryo limping on her side, she stopped right in front of them panting.  
  
"Gazimon-attacking-" she could barely speak.  
  
And as soon as she said that, Gazimon appeared, "Leave our land! You humans don't belong here!"  
  
"What?" Terri asked as she stood up abruptly, "Gazimon, don't you remember me?"  
  
Gazimon looked at her for a while, "Nope, I don't remember meeting you."  
  
Floramon stood up by Terri and looked at Gazimon, "Not even me?" Floramon's voice was pure and soft when she spoke.  
  
Gazimon blinked, "Floramon? I remember you-you're my best friend."  
  
Floramon nodded, "You don't remember Terri and Ryo?"  
  
Gazimon looked at Ryo who was panting painfully next to Rika, "Ryo? Gazimon's eyes widened with shock, "Ryo! What happened to you?" He pushed Rika aside and helped Ryo up.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Rika stood up wiping her clothes, "You know this Gazimon Terri?"  
  
Terri nodded, "He's my boyfriend's digimon." Ryo looked at Terri, his eyes filled with anger.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that…"  
  
Gazimon helped Ryo to sit down but Ryo refused his help, "I'll sit down on my own thank you."  
  
Ryo took a first step and than collapsed on the floor, "Ryo!" They all shouted.  
  
Rika and Terri ran up to him and helped him near the fire, "Thanks Rika…" Ryo said as he smiled at her.  
  
Rika looked at Takato who was avoiding her gaze, "Takato, we need to talk."  
  
"Maybe later Rika."  
  
"Huh?" Jeri looked at Takato who was looking into the fire now. She looked at Rika.  
  
Rika smiled a little and turned her head away, Jeri knew there was something wrong. She knew that Takato and Rika never had a fight. And they are always friendly with each other. Sure, they did have arguments. But they were all stupid ones and would talk after them .  
  
Suddenly, an explosion happened. It blew them all away.  
  
Takato and Jeri struggled to get up, "Not this again…" Takato muttered to himself.  
  
"Takato!" Guillmon ran over to him and helped him.  
  
"Kazu, are you ok?" Gaurdromon asked.  
  
Kazu struggled to sit up, "Yeah-just peach," He said sarcastically.  
  
MarineAngemon helped Kenta get up and looked at the big whole in front of them.  
  
Terri sat up, she rubbed her head painfully as Floramon looked at her worried, "I'm fine-Floramon-where are Ryo and Rika?"  
  
"We're-over here-" Rika choked out.  
  
Terri looked at them, Rika was getting help from Renamon to stand up as Ryo struggled to sit up.  
  
"I hope your doing well." A hard voice echoed.  
  
They all looked up to see Wargreymon, "Wargreymon? But aren't you supposed to be good?" Kazu asked.  
  
"I'm far away from good boy. I'm evil, and I'm here to kill you all."  
  
Ryo finally was able to sit up, with Rika's help; he looked at him carefully and realized the black marks on his body, "Just like Devimon…" He muttered.  
  
"Huh? What's like Devimon Ryo?" Rika asked.  
  
"The-marks-" Ryo pointed towards Wargreymon.  
  
Rika gasped, "Your right!"  
  
Ryo nodded, "Renamon, take care of Ryo for me. I'm going to go distract him."  
  
"What your crazy!" Ryo yelled.  
  
Rika looked at him passionately, "I'm doing this for a good cause Ryo."  
  
Rika ran toward Wargreymon, "Hey, Bonehead! Over here!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Ok, I'll kill you first!" He yelled, "Terror Force!" a huge ball of light was heading towards Rika, "Rika!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Rika jumped as the attack missed her, "Is that it?" She asked.  
  
Wargreymon flew after her and grabbed her by the arms, "Ahhhhhh!" She yelled.  
  
"Rika!" Takato and Ryo yelled.  
  
"Rika!" Renamon yelled.  
  
"Monodramon…" Ryo called for his digimon, he took out his digivice, "Digimondify! Digivoloution activate!" Ryo tried to yell.  
  
Monodramon digivolve to….Cyberdramon!  
  
"Erase Claw!" he shouted as a dark claw aimed towards Wargreymon, Wargreymon was shocked and was hit. He let go of Rika as she fell, "Somebody help me!" She yelled.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo yelled as he fainted.  
  
Takato ran towards her and jumped catching Rika just in time. Takato straightened himself and looked at Rika who was looking at him teary eyed.  
  
"Takato… Thanks," She said as tears slid down her cheek.  
  
Takato nodded at her, "No problem Rika."  
  
He set her down on the floor and looked at Wargreymon, "Come and follow me if you want to find out who's behind all this!"  
  
He disappeared into thin air, everyone gasped, "We should go, Rika, maybe you should stay here with Ryo." Terri suggested.  
  
Rika nodded and looked at Takato who shook his head, "I'm sorry I got mad at you Rika. You're heart truly belongs to Ryo, I can't change that. But I can't change how I feel about you. Just give me time to recover."  
  
Rika looked at him shocked, "Takato…" She murmured. But before she could say anything he left running after Wargreymon.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!" Terri yelled.  
  
Terri ran after Takato and soon after everyone followed….  
  
A few minutes passed by and Ryo was all bandaged up again. Rika left him to rest, so she thought. She sat on the edge of the cliff letting the wind brush her hair. She was quiet and wanted to stay like for the rest of the day. She thought of Takato and what he told her before she left. After what she did to him, he still risks his life to save her. He still loved her. Takato is such a great guy. He understands me so much, and I love him for that. But my heart is pointing me to Ryo. Is that bad? She thought to herself.  
  
She stood up, not realizing the time and walked towards Ryo. There he was standing there. He looked like he was waiting for her, she walked over to him smiling a little. She tripped over a cable on the floor and fell into his arms. She looked at him, "Thanks." She said blushing.  
  
Ryo didn't say anything, he just inched his head towards her and kissed her lips passionately. Rika kissed back and when they let go, they felt peace and love towards each other. Rika smiled and let go of him, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm ok, better than before." He told her.  
  
Rika noticed that his voice was a lot softer now. And he looked better too. She smiled again and looked at the cable on the floor, "What on earth?" She bent down and looked at it, she tugged on it as it got loose off the floor. She looked at Ryo, "Could this be? You think we should-?"  
  
Ryo nodded slowly, "Let's go-come one Monodramon."  
  
"Let's go Renamon."  
  
Ryo walked over to her and carried her on his back, "You must be tired Rika… let me carry you till I get tired."  
  
Rika looked at him shocked and nodded slowly, "If you can carry me. You're still hurt Ryo."  
  
"I'm fine Rika. Don't worry just be happy."  
  
Rika nodded and they followed the cable.  
  
Author: Well, this chapter is a little long. ^_^ I hope you liked it. and you guys should know by now who the couple is going to be, right?  
  
Ryo: They better.  
  
Rika: Yeah, hey Ryo can you carry me again.  
  
Ryo: Sorry sweetie, I'm too tired.  
  
Rika: Aw. *Gives him a message*  
  
Ryo: Isn't she the best?  
  
Me: Aw get a room guys -_- 


End file.
